


Craig’s gang goes to Ihop

by Alien_Humanologist



Category: South Park
Genre: Another old story found on my google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Humanologist/pseuds/Alien_Humanologist
Summary: Shenanigans
Kudos: 10





	Craig’s gang goes to Ihop

It was a bleak sunday morning. The aftermath of a Saturday sleepover. 

The boys were sprawled out in several spots. Clyde resided cuddling Token on the floor with slobber drooling onto his pillow.

Tweek slept looking as though he never slept in the first place, he was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, you could barely hear him breathing. He was in a sort of crouch, with his knees brought up to his chest, and his hands placed on his knees. 

Craig slept on Tweek in almost the same way. His head rested on tweek’s shoulder. In an almost certain way to have it hurt when he woke up and moved his head.

Token looked crushed by Clyde but he seemed content and warm. 

——

Sunshine shined its rays onto their eyes. Which sounds painful, but was a somewhat neutral awakening to the boys. 

Token awoke first, but felt trapped being smothered by Clyde. So he just laid there trying to wake up the others. 

Craig opened his eyes and looked like death Itself. He glared at his friend for waking him up but yelped as soon as he moved his head. 

Tweek twitched as he woke up. he groaned and stretched. 

Clyde stayed asleep until the whole lot decided to wake him up.  
——  
“Let’s get ihop!” The boy with copper hair exclaimed.

“No way man, their coffee tastes like shit.” 

“C’mon tweek, we’re hungry anyway.” 

“Agh, fine!” 

Tweek’s argument was no match for their hunger for pancakes.   
——

The car ride to ihop was mundane, save for the fact that they were still in their pajamas and that they were singing broadway musicals. 

——

When they arrived they practically had to drag themselves away from the car, to keep from continuing their 4-man-play.

“Hi, welcome to ihop! Table for-“

“Holy shit dude.” 

“Woah Kenny I didn’t know you worked here!” 

Kenny sighed.   
“Table for four?” 

“Since when has Kenny fucking Mccormick worked here.” 

“Since November, dickwad.” 

“Follow me to your table and stop talking.”

They begrudgingly stopped roasting the orange-clad boy and went to their table. 

They all scanned the menus for their particular tastes. 

Tweek, ordering coffee and buttermilk pancakes, Craig ordering a crepe with strawberries and cream, and milk for a drink. Clyde, with a pancake with a drawn on face with sweets and hot chocolate. And finally Token with orange juice and an omelette. 

They all did their orders respectively. 

——  
After talking shit about Stan’s gang and making inside jokes they got their food. 

Overall it was pretty orderly. Just another day in South Park. Clyde thoroughly doused his pancakes in syrup and traded his original drink in for milk. 

Craig ate quietly while blatantly stealing pieces of his friends’ food. 

“Ugh man, I told you we shouldn’t have come..” 

Tweek continued complaining about the coffee he was served, yet still continued to drink the whole pot of its energizing liquid. 

while he drank the coffee, Clyde attempted to sneak the little half and half milks. He chugged them like shots and discarded those of his least favorite flavor. 

Which eventually some of the boys also tried. And again, like a fool, Clyde tried to crush the little empty container against his forehead like a jock and beer cans. 

It barely moved and left Clyde mildly disappointed. 

“Dude, quit acting like a baby.” Craig muttered. 

“Hey! Screw you man!” Clyde yelled

“Clyde shut up, babies don’t curse.” Tweek laughed

Token also chuckled, which embarrassed Clyde. 

“Tokeeen! Don’t laugh!!” Donovan whined

“Yeah they’re right. But you know, he won’t be a complete good baby without the high chair.” 

The three teasers unanimously agreed and asked for a high chair. 

Kenny, tired of their shenanigans, brought out a baby chair and found himself chuckling at the bleak work day when he realized the purpose of the high chair. 

“Oh come on!” Clyde cried

the friends left the chair alone in its haunting stare at them. 

But eventually they gave in to its hilarious quirk. 

Craig shuffled from his seat and attempted to crawl into it. The lanky boy could barely fit but hesitantly, the chair gave in and let him in its confines. 

“Dude.” Token plainly said.

“Craig! You’re gonna get stuck!” Tweek screeched. 

And to which he actually did, but at the moment it wasn’t realized. 

Clyde sniffled from his petty tears at the teasing and giggled at his friend’s particular circumstances.   
————

“Aw, dude, what?!” Kenny complained

He arrived at the scene with the three boys trying to pull Craig from the chair’s tiny confinement.  
——

And thus, their small day ended with Craig getting freed by the fire department from the baby chair’s clutches. And also getting kicked out of ihop for a month.


End file.
